One Shot Muy Tarde
by Maid Neko-san
Summary: Natsu esta enamorado de su mejor amiga, Lucy. Ella esta saliendo con Sting ¿Podra Natsu estar con Lucy, o ella se quedara con Sting?


One shot "Muy tarde"

POV Natsu

Patético. Esa era la palabra que me definía. Yo, Natsu Dragnel pensando en amor, era simplemente imposible. Como si fuera no poco no me enamore de cualquier chica, si no que era de mi mejor amiga, Lucy Hearfilia.

Como olvidar ese día en que mi mundo se derrumbó, dejándome derrotado y sin esperanza alguna.

Flash Back

Esa noche no podía dormir, así que con cuidado de no despertar a happy me levante de la cama. Eran como las tres de la mañana y yo vagaba sin rumbo aparente. Sin darme cuenta llegue a la casa de esa rubia que era mi amiga. Salte y entre por su ventana.

Sin hacer ruido, lentamente me metí en su cama, una vez más podía sentir su dulce aroma a vainilla y chocolate, también sentí su cálido cuerpo y como susurraba cosas que no entendía.

Lucy se volteo . Su cara había quedado a solo dos centímetros de mi ¡Solo dos centímetros! Podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro era tibia como ella. Al tener este tipo de pensamiento enrojecí a más no poder. " ¿Por qué tengo tanto calor?" Pensé.

Lucy comenzó a revolverse y supe que si seguí allí cometería una locura

-Sting- Suspiro ella, entre sueños. Por qué mierda ella pensaba en ese rubio oxigenado. De la nada, vi como gotas saladas recorrían su lindo rostro. El olor de sus lágrimas era una de las muchas cosas que me hacían querer matar a alguien.

La abrace fuertemente contra mi pecho y escuche como su respiración se calmaba

-Natsu- Eso me hiso sobresaltarme, mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido ¿Qué era este sentimiento?- Eres mi mejor amigo- Esas palabras me dolieron, no entendía mi propia cabeza y eso me asustaba, tenía ganas de salir corriendo pero no podía dejar a Lucy en ese estado así que me quede.

-Natsu, Natsu, Natsu. Arriba tonto, es hora de que te vayas al gremio.-Mi sueño era muy lindo, soñaba con que Lucy me despertaba diciéndome tiernas palabras en vez de golpearme.

Sentía que alguien me sacudía.

-Te voy a matar si no te levantas- Era Lucy

-Mmm. Un ratito más, Luceee.- Pedí adormilado.

-No- Dijo con esa vos firme y autoritaria- Tenes que ir al gremio

-Lucy. ¿No vas a ir conmigo?

-No. Tengo visitas.

-¿Quién? – La interrogue aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Sabia -Sting.- Mín.

-¿Qué quiere el rubio oxigenado con MI Lucy?-Dije como un novio celoso

-Primero En Sos mi novio como a celarme Natsu. En segundo lugar, Sting, es mi novio.

-Pero Lucy, Happy y yo queríamos jugar con vos. Ahora ya no tenes tiempo para nosotros y te la pasa con Sting.-Le reproche

-Natsu, sabes que me encanta pasar el rato con ustedes, pero Sting últimamente quiere pasar más tiempo conmigo. Además, su gremio está lejos por lo que voy a pasar todo el día con él y no voy al gremio.-Pude ver su cara de tristeza pero le reste importancia porque ella prefería estar con el que conmigo y eso me hiso enojar.

Llegue al gremio, las mesas y las sillas volaban por los aires, era un día normal en Fairy Tail. Me senté en la barra y Mira junto a Lissana me saludaron muy alegres.

-Hola cabeza de lava- No era necesario decir quién era ¿verdad?

-¿Qué pasa? Hielito

-¿Eh? ¿Qué me decís? Inútil.

-Perdón, hoy no estoy de animo

-Oe Natsu ¿Qué te pasa?

- Ni yo mismo lo sé.

Gray y yo empezamos a hablar, era extraño hablar así con ese desnudista de hielo.

-Natsu lo que pasa es que estás enamorado- El cubito había llegado a una conclusión muy rápida a mi parecer

-¿Enamorado?-Pregunte incrédulo

-Y De Lucy

-Cabeza de flama, hielito- Llamaba desde lo lejos el metal oxidado. En sus brazos tenia a una pequeña Levy muy sonrojada-Escuchen esto, la enana y yo somos novios. Gejee.

-G-G-Gajeel n-n-no l-lo digas así- Reprocho la maga de escritura

-¡Felicidades!-Gritamos Gray y yo al unísono . Nos miramos y reímos.

-¿Por qué tan amigos?- Preguntó la pequeña Levy

-Es que Natsu me está pidiendo consejos de amor-Dijo el idiota de Gray

-Es Lu-chan ¿Verdad?- Levy estaba muy entusiasmada mientras que mi cara podía competir con el cabello de Erza.

-Sí. Debe ser la coneja.

-Bueno Natsu ¿Qué vas a hacer con Lucy/Lu-chan/La coneja?- Los tres hablaron tan sincronizada mente que me dio miedo pero simplemente respondí:

-Es muy tarde, ella ya está con Sting.

Nunca es tarde te inspire.

-Para mí si es tarde.

Distintivo de cola de nuevo de.

Y eso paso. Simplemente un tonto ¿No?. Bueno eso ya no importa, porque en este momento me dirijo hacia mi muerte. En realidad no es una muerte física me refiero a lo emocional, a lo único que queda de mi corazón. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor si le hubiera dicho a Lucy lo que siento, no, ¿Qué digo? Es obvio que nada hubiera cambiado.

En este momento estoy dirigiéndome a la casa de Lucy para llevarla a la iglesia. ¿Ven? Se los dije, la muerte. Lucy se va a casar con el rubio oxigenado y no lo puedo evitar .Hace un tiempo seguramente la hubiera secuestrado y llevado conmigo pero ahora sé que mientras que ella sea feliz yo estoy bien.

Lucy se ve hermosa, su vestido es rosa pálido y resalta su piel. Su rubio pelo es brillante y sus ojos chocolates hacen que me sienta perdido.

-Natsu ¿Cómo me veo?- Pregunta ella.

-Hermosa- Contesto sin basilar. Su rostro se torna de un color rojo fuego y así se ve incluso más hermosa que antes .Tonta Lucy la quiero tanto.

Ninguno dijo nada en el camino a la iglesia. Imagínense. Tener que llevar a la persona de la que estás enamorado a su casamiento con un hombre que ni siquiera te agrada no es de lo más lindo.

El carruaje se detuvo. Llegamos a mi fin. Bajamos y el maestro estaba esperando a Lucy.

A lo lejos puedo ver a Gray, Erza, Levy, Gajel, Juvia, Jerall, Wendy, Charle, Happy y Panter Lily .

Gray me hace una seña para que me siente entre él y Gajel. Desde que me ayudaron somos buenos amigos y casi no peleamos.

La música suena y veo a la chica de mis sueños entrar más linda que nunca. El maestro empezó la ceremonia y siento como poco a poco el dolor me va consumiendo. Unas gotas salen de mis ojos y Gray Gajel y Levy me miran preocupados. Gray apoya su mano en mi hombro y me dice:

-Te dije que tenías que hacer algo flamita

-Ya lo sé hielito.

De apoco el dolor se va esfumando, no porque ya no la amo, sino porque ella seria de otro y yo no podría evitarlo

-Alguien se opone- Dijo el maestro.

Empecé a buscar por todas partes, pero nadie dijo nada.

-¡Yo Me Opongo!

Todos estaban sorprendidos porque la persona que lo dijo era Lucy Heartfilia, la novia

-Sting, perdón pero no me puedo casar con vos.-Lucy baja del altar

Y se acerca a nosotros-A la única persona que amo es a Natsu- Entre en estado de shock. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Acaso mi Luce se estaba declarando? ¿A mí? ¿En su boda? Todas mis preguntas fueron calladas, Lucy me robo un beso. Un segundo ¡Lucy me robo un beso!

-Luce- Fue lo único que pude decir

-¿Qué decís? Natsu – Lucy sonrió y me miro. La tome en mis brazos y le susurre en su oído:

-Pensé que era muy tarde

-Nunca lo fue-La mire y selle este día con un dulce beso

**¡Fin!**


End file.
